Something big this way comes
by Dont Tread On Me
Summary: the crossover you never thought you'd see. when the mayor decides to addopt third energy as the city powersourse, someone disagrees and a castrophy happens. a GTA3/Dino Crisis crossover.


Something big this way comes.  
  
*this is a GTA3/dino crisis fan fic. How could some thing like this be? Check it out.*  
  
"My god." that was the mayor of liberty city. He got a pollution report from the U.S government. What it said was shocking. It said that through years of car use in the city and ignored environmental regulations caused a huge problem. To make it easer to understand, every one in liberty city would be wearing gas mask's in 20 years. This meant that the government had to destroy the factories, which were half of Portland. That meant that liberty city would have a bankruptcy. "What the hell are we supposed to do? " "There is an alternative sir" The assistant tossed a paper at him. The mayor read it in detail. After a minute, he looked back at the assistant. "What is this 'third energy crap?" "An alterative energy made by the government. It is 100% clean and reusable. They are using liberty city as a test area. " "sounds dangerous..but what choice do we have?" "I will make the call."  
  
Liberty city. 5 years later..  
  
"Welcome to the grand opening of the liberty city third energy generator! This will provide a safer, cleaner energy for the entire city! With new fundamentals and a better recycling system, we will improve on the city life. We intend to, with the money saved, greatly improve upon the law enforcement system. I'm happy I was able to run a second term. Just so I could oversee this project! I thank you, the men and women who financed us. Because with out your help, this would not be possible!" the aristocratic group of people there were most likely that group. The mayor was hamming it up for the people there. One man was not amused. The man in black walked up to the podium. "Excuse me sir you can't-"the man tossed back his coat and revealed an AK47. "You are leading the people to doom! I am going to end it!" he fired at the mayor at point blank. He fell with blood forming at his mouth. His body guards tried to stop the shooter, but were cut down. The mad man ran to the panel as the crowd ran away screaming. "They will see how safe this is!" he typed for an over load. The computer ran crazy as alerts sounded off. Then something formed out of the blue mist. A roar echoed throughout. A full grown T-rex moved out of the haze of lightning. "Oh god!" "What is that?" "Is this some joke?" the roar of the rex made them revoke there statements. They ran for limos and sentinels. The rex had the killer screaming in its jaws. It tossed him up into the air and swallowed him. It then ran at the limos and flung them over. Killing many people. As they exploded, the rex attacked many of the people around. Its hunger satisfied for now it ran off.  
  
"Dean?" "Yeah?" "Why the hell are we guarding this goddamn alley?" "Because the boss had to pick up a package." "Oh yeah" the two cronies waited for hours until a blue flash erupted from the alley. "What the- AHHHHHHH" "ROOOAAAAARRR!" "What the hell is that?!" they went into the alley and found a huge black dinosaur eating the boss. He was dangling from his spinal cord. "Screw this shit! ." they raised there pistols, loaded with weak, 9MM bullets. They fired. The monster swung its heavy claws. It struck one of the mafia soldiers, cutting him in half. "Screw this!" the last member of the group ran for a mafia sentinel. The monster was a lot faster then he expected. It smashed the hood and engine. The man screamed as the top caved in. he was crushed.  
  
The bar seemed normal enough. Just watching the boxing match when an emergency announcement sounded on the T.V. they were told to stay inside. "You believe this shit?" "Naw! Dinosaurs in liberty city? Insane!" "Yeah but you don't know now." "Well I am going to go home." The man opened the door. Only to be greeted by a snarling raptor. "WHAT THE FU-? "He was then pounced on. Clawed to death. "What the hell is that?" "It's a goddamn dinosaur!" it was shot at by the barkeep. He had a powerful hunting shotgun. "Goddamn. Is he really dead?" "WHAT DO YOU THINK DIP SHIT?" then more raptors ran in. soon they surrounded the barkeep, the only one left. "Oh Jesus!-oh Jesus Jesus!" he wined. The raptors slowly closed in. "AHHHHHHH!" the only things that could be heard were gunshots outside from the street. Then snarls and shrieks were inside.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" "Yeah the cops are behind UUUUUSSSSS!" the first thief was yanked up into sky by a giant bird like dinosaur, a pterodactyl. "Oh my god! - frank hold on!" he fell right into a car smashing it and setting off the alarm. The second thief ran into a gym. He was met by a huge monster. A blue and white allosaurs. "Ahhhhhhh!" he was grabbed in its mighty jaws. Then tossed like a rag doll.  
  
"Goddamn 8-ball what is going on outside?" "Looks like some bad shit is going down man!" Marcus Cane, a gun for hire, looked at the dead, crested lizard thing on the ground. It jumped through the window of there apartment from the fire exit. "What is it?" Marcus said as he leaned in closer to it. "Looks like..a dinosaur." "Shit you gota be screwing me!" "Chirrrrppp." "God damn!" Marcus swung out his AK and blew it away. "There's more comin up the fire exit! 8-ball said. They fired there guns. They tumbled down the fire exit. "Let's get the fuck outa here!" Marcus said.  
  
"Good thing you had a car!" "Yeah the stinger should.." He stood in shock as his garage door opened. Several small dinosaurs were tearing it apart. "SON OF A BITCH!" the dinosaurs just stood there with pieces of car in there mouth's. Like a little kid with his hand in the cookie jar. He then saw an unused station wagon (I forget what there called!). Not the way to ride in style. Marcus and 8-ball jumped in.  
  
"Whoa!" Marcus said, just before swinging his car to avoid the roadblock. "What the in the goddamn hell is going on?" "We have to block off this area. The dinosaurs are moving out tward's Staunton Island. We have it under control." Just as if on cue, a giant red dinosaur with a huge head, moved out of an intersection. "Fire!" "Shit!" the dino roared and ran at the road block. "Ahhhhhhh!" it blew the police, and the road block, away. 8- ball grabbed the detonator for the bridge explosives. "I got a plan. Let's give this fuck a dirt nap!" the two then drove over the bridge and waited for the huge dinosaur to try and cross. "Okay you S.O.B," 8-ball said. "Get closer so I can blow you to hell!" The dinosaur, as if hearing him, roared and ran across. 8-ball pressed the detonator button. The bridge exploded. It was enough to send it tumbling down the crevasse. Roaring all the way. "Yeah! Got the fuck!" then the noticed something. The whole thing collapsed around them. They were able to get out just as it fell. "Shit. we don't have a ride." They turned towards Staunton Island. The city burned and shrieks and roars filled the air. this was not over.  
  
**marcus and 8-ball have survived Portland. Now they have to survive the two other islands. What will happen to them? Find out next chapter. R%R as always.** 


End file.
